The Teenaged Life of Pudding and Tart
by SerenePeach
Summary: Purin and Tart were sucked into a Vortex when the aliens and The mew mews were fighting and something very wrong happened. They grew. Will they be able to stand each other now? or will they be attracted to each other's new looks? PxT


Me: Hello! I'm Serene Peach and I'm the writer of Million Dollar Strawberry! This is my new Fanfict that is about Purin and Tart! I hope you guys like it and please review of what you think!

Purin: Let's start! Nanoda!  
Tart: Yes, I hope I get to kick Kishu's butt here  
Kishu: Don't you dare!  
Me: This isn't related to MDS so Ichigo is still stuck with Masaya here. Hopefully we can break them up XD  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

VVVVV

Chapter 1: 

It was a rainy day and the Mew Mews were stuck at the café.

"I really need to go home! I have homework." Ichigo complained. She sat down at the table where Minto was.

"You just want to go because you want to see Masaya" Mint said, carefully taking a sip of her tea.  
"I am not!" denied Ichigo but she was red. Mint smirked. That gave Ichigo away.  
"Yes, you are" Purin said. She cart wheeled around the table and sat down on top. "Ichigo-San and Masaya-kun, sitting in a tree"  
"Oh stop it guys!" Ichigo said, her ears and tails popping out.

The other girls laughed. Ryou appeared.  
"What's the commotion about?" he asked.  
"Ichigo wanted to go home." Retasu said, quietly from the cashier.  
Ryou looked at Ichigo. "Oh really?" he smirked. "Well that's not possible." Ryou made his way towards the kitchen.  
Ichigo glared at him. "I could use a RAISE right now" she called out.  
"Not possible either!" called back Ryou, arms behind his head.

Zakuro was quietly reading a magazine. 

"Why isn't there much costumer today?" Purin wondered.   
"They are to busy with their boyfriends and girlfriends" Ichigo sighed, thinking of Masaya.

Ryou came back out with the alarm on. "Girls! The aliens are at it again." he said. "Hurry up. They are northwest of Tokyo!"

"Got it!" Ichigo said. They transformed and went to the three aliens who where causing havoc.

They arrived in time just to see Pai, Tart and Kishu hovering around in a small vortex.

"Well! Look what the cat dragged in." Kishu remarked.  
"Kishu!" called Ichigo to the alien. "Stop what you are doing!"

"Or what? You'll hiss at me?" laughed Kishu. Pai chanted some words and the vortex grew bigger.

"What is that?!" gasped Retasu.  
"This is a vortex," said Pai, in a-matter-of-fact way. "It may help us in destroying you meddlers."

"Not gonna happen" Mint said, shooting at Pai. Kishu blocked the attack as Pai continued chanting and the Vortex continued growing bigger.

"Taru Taru!" Called out Pudding. " We will stop you!"  
Tart snorted. "I said don't call me Taru Taru! I hate it when you call me that!"

"Come on guys! Lets do stop them!" Ichigo shouted. The other girls nodded.  
"MEW MEW ICHIGO! STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

Ichigo shot it at the vortex.   
"NO!" Pai cursed.  
"What's happening?!"  
"I don't know!"

As Ichigo tried to destroy the Vortex, It didn't grow smaller and disappear. It grew bigger. And it started to suck them in. "Oh no!" Ichigo cried.  
They looked at the younger mew and alien who were fighting near the vortex. Purin and Tart had no idea what was happening.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Bad Taru Taru!" said Pudding, giving him a light smack on the head.  
"Ow!" Tart cried and tried to smack Pudding back.  
Suddenly, they felt a huge force pull them back.  
"Taru Taru! What is happening?" cried Pudding.  
"I don't know!" answered Tart. The two clinged on to each other.

"Help! Help!" they screamed. The mews and Pai and Kishu couldn't do anything. The two of them got sucked in and the darkness surrounded them. Their cries muffled and they were surrounded by darkness. 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ichigo looked at Kishu.  
"This is all your fault! If anything happens to Pudding!" she shouted.  
"Hey! We didn't make the vortex big! Besides, Tart is in there too!" shouted back Kishu.

"This is no time to shout!" Pai said. "They should be going out of the vortex anytime now. But I don't know the side effects of the vortex. Its going to be bad" 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Meanwhile inside the Vortex, Pudding was still clinging to Tart.

"Taru Taru, I feel weird." She said.  
"Me too. I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Replied Tart.

Something was surrounding them and it was as if that something was squeezing and pulling them.  
"Ow!" cried both youngsters.  
"My hair!" she cried, feeling as if someone was pulling her hair.  
"My voice!"

Pudding realized that Tart's voice was deeper. "What's happening to us?!" she asked.  
"I don't know!" came the deep reply.  
"Hey! I can see light!" she said, spotting some brightness.  
"Let's try to get out of here!" Tart said

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A few minutes later, they heard a rumbling sound.

"The vortex is opening!" Zakuro said, pointing upwards.  
"Hey! I think they are coming out!" Mint said.

The vortex grew bigger and bigger. Then, the two figures of Tart and Pudding were thrown out. The aliens and The mews ran towards the forest, where they were thrown.

"Ow!" they heard.

"Pudding! Where are you?" called out Retasu.  
"Over here!" came a high pitched sound.

Ichigo, Mint, Retasu, Zakuro, Pai and Kish ran towards the sound.

They saw the two figures lying on the ground. Retasu gasped.  
"They look different!" exclaimed Kishu.  
"They are!" Pai said.

"No!" said Zakuro. "They aren't different. They…" she cut off as the two figures started to stand.

Everyone gasped. Purin and Tart looked at each other and their bodies and back at each other and screamed.

Pudding's hair was longer. Her eyes were more round and she grew taller.  
Tart's hair was shorter, wasn't in pigtails anymore. His voice became deep and he was as tall as Kishu.

"They grew up" said Zakuro.  
Tart and Pudding screamed again.

Me: Yay! Until here! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like this story and I'll try to update soon! Sorry if I'm not good with the characters! Sayonara!

**Contest:** I need 2 characters ( that will be Purin's suitor and Tart's girlfriend for a while, just until the two realize their love for each other. I will choose the winners randomly! So good luck. 


End file.
